Sono kurushimi Yo Kinbaku
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Title translated as "The Pain of Bondage" Read and find out.


Sono kurushimi Yo Kinbaku

_This one would be a hard nut to crack._ Pein thought, observing his new captive with a blank expression. But there was a hint of interest upon his face.

He had tied her wrists so she wouldn't escape during their little chat he desired to have with her. Her body language suggested that she was uncomfortable in this position on his bed and with her wrists bound together. Frankly, Pein didn't care if she found this situation discomforting; he wanted to kill her.

But something was different about her.

He examined her with interest. Her pants were torn, mostly around her knees and below that, however, there was a huge hole of her right thigh. There were also various stains that plagued her jeans, and the majority of the stains appeared to be dried blood, the rest were grass stains. Her long sleeve black shirt was also ruined too; there were unfixable holes and rips along her arms and bloodstains mostly on the collar of her shirt. Her sneakers were ripped too. The only article of clothing that appeared to be new or perhaps taken good care of was a brown jacket that she always wore over the black shirt.

Her blond and brown streaked hair was messy at best and there were purple bags under her icy blue eyes. She was a pale and very fair skinned woman, this meant she didn't like the sun much and preferred to explore during the night. All these signs pointed to the fact she was a street kid, who fought against someone and defeated them with ease, but at a blood price for her clothes. Pein also took note of how thin the girl was, which also suggested she barely ate any food and starved on the streets.

Pein felt a sense of familiarity in this; early in his life, he'd been a street kid as well, however, he never picked fights and ruined his clothes as much as this girl obviously did. It was also true that he had been quite thin at the time, then again, in Amegakure, the food had been scarce both before and during the Third Ninja war. War orphans had to steal things from stores or street merchants in order to survive, that's what Pein and his friends had to do. It was every man and woman for himself in Amegakure, except for Pein and his friends, they stuck together.

Another odd thing he discovered about this young girl before him was that she carried around a weapon, a katana, a real sword. It puzzled him greatly on how a street girl could afford a weapon like this; the only way she could've possibly gotten from was if she stole it from someone or a store to protect herself. Pein could sense that the blade was different from other katanas he ever came across, as if something was inside it. He picked up the sheath that contained the blade; the sheath was gray, as was the guard of the blade.

The girl glared up at him in protest the instant he drew the blade. He promptly ignored her for the moment. He studied the blade and its presence; it felt just like the girl that he held captive now. There was a crescent black moon on the handle; this was eccentric symbol to see on the handle.

"Hey, Piercings! That's my sword!" The girl announced to the man, though it was obvious.

"Relax girl. I was merely studying this peculiar blade of yours." Pein reassured her. Having completed his study of the blade, he tossed it carelessly to the ground; she cringed at the sound of the metal hitting the ground and glared at him furiously.

He smirked slightly. He had hit a nerve. "Oh, I see. I hit a nerve didn't I? Why do you care so much for that sword? All it is is a stolen blade I'm sure."

"I didn't steal that sword." She replied bluntly. "It's MY sword. It belongs to me, Piercings."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname she'd given him. _What a child. _Pein thought. _She gives me nicknames and such. _If he was correct, the girl had to be about seventeen now. Her body had matured to that age, her breasts were about medium size, despite her stick body and she had hips, she was a young woman now. And also despite her worn clothing and her scowls, she had a pretty face as well. This young woman had grown since last he saw her, while he had remained the same all those years.

Pein also couldn't remember her name very well, he remembered however her relatives; one of them was a member under his organization and the other was a rogue shinobi of Konohagakure. "Tell me…what was your name again onna?"

She scowled at him. "Raidon."

He allowed this information to sink in. "The God of thunder and lightning…" He mused to himself. "What an odd name for a girl…" Raidon shrugged her shoulders.

"Your parents must have hated you." Raidon froze and looked up at the leader with a frown then she lowered her gaze to the ground. "No, they didn't. They just had weird taste… that's all."

He frowned slightly at this; she seemed to have an explanation for many things. "They wanted a normal baby boy…but instead they got you, an ill-tempered girl who's a monster."

She narrowed her ice blue on him. "I am not a monster. I'm a human being."

"Really?" He raised his brow to her cruelly. He leaned into her ear and whispered. "You're a monster, unstable and unpredictable."

Raidon shivered defenseless at his words and he walked over to the wall and leaned against it staring outside. With her captor looking away at the moment, Raidon began to rub her wrists together against the ropes to free herself of them and get the hell out of dodge. She felt the rope starting to loosen around her wrists, but Raidon cringed suddenly, rope burns. Pein looked back at his prisoner and frowned seeing the ropes nearly off her hands. _This woman…why is she trying so hard to escape? Even if she tried to, the hallways of the Akatsuki base are similar to a maze, she would be lost. _He mused with a smirk. It was a game of cat and mouse to him.

Pein walked back over to her and then grabbed her roughly by the wrist. "You cannot leave onna. You are staying here, forever."

"You can't keep me here you bastard! I have a home!" Raidon exclaimed, her face hardened and body stiffened at his touch. Pein's face switched to one of anger, he slapped her face.

His prisoner was becoming an annoyance; he grew tired of her. Pein tossed her back onto his bed and then walked over to his bookshelf on the other side of the room. At the very top of his bookshelf he grabbed a pair of shackles connected together by a strong steel chain. Raidon's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the shackles and her body stiffened nervously. _C-Chains? How messed up is this guy?_ She thought.

"Now, if you misbehave little onna…" Raidon jumped at the sound of his voice in her ear. He breathed into her ear and her heart began to pound rapidly inside her chest. Pein hung the shackles and chains in front of her face this caused Raidon to gulp uneasily. "I will chain you up and place you in a cell and you will call that your 'home.'"

Then, an act that he knew would truly strike fear into her heart, he brought his other arm around to the front of her and grabbed the other end of the chain and then brought the chain around her neck loosely. Raidon jumped at the cold sensation the chains as they brushed against her skin. Pein smirked to himself as he felt her body begin to tremble against him and the chains. Perfect. He then leaned again into her ear. "You will call this room your one and only home, little onna."

The leader removed the chains from around her neck and then placed them back on top of his bookcase feeling satisfied with himself. He had weakened her will, but that was enough for tonight. He turned back to her. "Get some rest little onna." It was a simple command.

Raidon scowled slightly and then her body began to slowly relax, she laid her head down onto the bed carefully. She could feel his gaze upon her she laid there, she felt vulnerable to him. The men she'd been around, who were mostly demons or vampires, had always been lustful and tried to harm her while she was asleep. Pein watched her slyly until she fell soundly asleep, he took a blanket and covered her body with it, she muttered quietly and shifted her head to the side as he did this. He was satisfied, she seemed so easy to manipulate now since she had become his prisoner.

Her reactions to his taunts made his interest in her escalate even more than before. Perhaps he could keep her and make her into a member of the Akatsuki once he broke her will so she would be loyal to him and only to him. Of course, the only other member that had absolute loyalty to him was Konan, a woman he had known ever since he was young. She was the one that had saved him from starvation in their village and brought him to a young boy named Yahiko.

Pein remembered those days clearly in his mind; the consistent theft of food from merchants, dodging the battles that raged on everywhere, and his intense desire to protect his friends.

That was the past, Pein never dwelled on it, but talking with this young woman brought back those cold and dark memories that he never wanted to explore again. Why did she have this effect on him? What was so familiar about her past that it unleashed those dark memories upon him again? These questions were so foreign to him. He rubbed his head in annoyance and watched as her face shifted from facing the ceiling to facing him. She looked peaceful, but she muttered quietly. He could barely hear her and he kneeled down next to the bed and leaned his ear towards her mouth to hear her words.

"Itoko…Sasuke…" She mumbled and a small smile crossed her face. Pein blinked at the expression she held.

He sighed heavily then stepped away from her and walked over to his desk. He had work to do.

Raidon woke up dizzy, her head hurt for some reason, she sat up on the bed and rubbed it gingerly. _Why does my head hurt?_ She wondered rubbing it with a frown. She felt like someone had been combing through it harshly and then left marks all over her skull. Her thoughts then dwelled off what happened the previous night with her sly captor. She unknowingly touched her neck at the distant memory of him wrapping those chains loosely around her neck and threatening her. Goosebumps appeared all over her body at the memory and she hugged herself. His breath on her neck and in her ears, again she shivered visibly. These feelings and sensations were intense. _Damn my skin for being so damn sensitive. _Raidon cursed herself.

Her captor was an aloof man; there was just something off about him. Another quality she caught onto was that he always made perfect eye contact with her and he spoke with a voice of superiority. He acted as if he was above her in every way. Raidon bit her lip then let out a quiet sigh. Escape was going to prove difficult with this guy hanging around.

Vaguely, her captor reminded her of Edward…her eyes lowered down to her lap sadly at the thought of her friend.

He was dead.

Her dear friend had been violently torn apart by vampires, she'd witnessed the entire event, after his corpse (or whatever was left of it) collapsed to the ground, everything went black. All Raidon could remember was a woman's voice in her mind and the smell of blood filling the air. It wasn't until she woke up in an unfamiliar place and 6 months had past that she'd realized that she'd killed her friend's murderers. The woman's voice still haunted her mind.

"That woman…I know her voice…" Raidon muttered softly, she wiped her eyes. Thoughts of her deceased friend usually brought tears to her eyes, she didn't like being emotional. Emotion showed weakness.

Suddenly, she felt a presence inside her mind. Raidon's body froze in place; it felt like tentacles were moving around in mind searching desperately for something and touched all of her nerves. The goose bumps once again formed on her body from the stillness and coldness of the room and her lower lip trembled, it was the only body part that seemed to move now. While in her stricken state, she did not realize that Pein had woken and been watching her for some time, she didn't know another Pein body had appeared in the room also.

This Pein body was different from the original one; his hair was longer about down to his waist, but he still held the same orange hair that the first one possessed. The piercing of the black chakra rods on this other body however was a different story; one piercing was through his nose and multiple piercings started from his left eye down his cheek then to chin and back up the same way to the right eye. It looked to be unusual and it had a painful to wear those, but the Pein wasn't bothered by it. This was the Human path, one of the 6 Paths of Pein. The human path Pein walked over to the young woman and placed his hand atop her head with a smirk.

Raidon bit her lip. "Good morning, little onna."

"Rai-Raidon…that's my name, Piercings." Raidon corrected him, her voice shaky.

He ignored her correction then pulled his hand off her head. The tentacles left her mind and Raidon collapsed down onto the bed panting heavily, gasping for breath desperately. Her heart pounded against her rib cage in frenzy. _What the hell was that sensation? What did he do to me? _ Raidon exclaimed in her mind clutching her chest.

"What you just felt was this body's jutsu." The human path answered her mind's questions. She stared up at him in disbelief before lowering her gaze to her lap with no reply. A smirk crawled onto his face and he leaned into her ear and whispered, "This body can read your mind and steal your soul from right out of your body."

Suddenly, it became hard to breathe; Raidon grasped her chest as began to pound painfully. Pein frowned slightly watching the girl as she held her chest and gasped for breath; she had a medical problem. He found it hard to believe that this woman used to be a ninja…

After a few minutes, Raidon's chest pains began to fade and she sighed shakily as sweat rolled down her face. Her lungs allowed her to breathe normally again and she looked to the leader shakily, her eyes bloodshot and freaked out. His eyes narrowed slightly watching her chakra the whole time; it had gone into frenzy during the chest pains and then stopped as soon as the pain had gone away. This puzzled and concerned him at the same time. Would the mental torture he would put her through cause this to happen every time? Her body was stressed out beyond his comprehension. At some point, stress would kill her.

"Are you alright, Raidon?" He asked tilting his head slightly watching her. He said her name…she acknowledged him with a nod of her head.

For some reason, he wasn't entirely sure why exactly, he cared whether she lived or died.

This was an enigmatic time for the Akatsuki leader. The event of the previous morning that he'd experienced with his prisoner was certainly confusing and odd. Pein cursed himself for giving into weakness. The leader turned away from his paperwork and set his head down on the table shutting his eyes. Thankfully, he never dreamt thoughts of his prisoner would never reach inside his mind.

He awoke with a start to the sound of his door being knocked down. Pein jumped to his feet with his brow furrowing angrily; she'd escaped again.

Pein called upon his sole female body, the Animal path to catch the girl. Through the female body's eyes, he witnessed the girl run down the hallway. Raidon's heartbeat was rushing in her chest and she was panting heavily trying to escape the endless hallway. The Animal path watched with little satisfaction as the girl ran around the mazes of the hallway, Pein sighed. He decided he would go after her himself. _She's a Konoha shinobi and they are all the same in my eyes. _The leader thought. He scowled, walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the chains then burst out into a run after the girl.

The Animal path kept a watchful eye on its prey. Raidon halted yet again in front of a dead end in the hallway, Pein smirked. His prey was caught now. However, the girl wasn't so naïve. Raidon's ice blue eyes shifted into a red with black swirls, Sharingan, the ocular jutsu and the Uchiha clan's bloodline. All Uchiha who had survived the massacre of the entire clan by Uchiha Itachi (which Pein knew there to be only a few) still had the powerful bloodline.

Pein also knew for a fact that most of the ocular jutsu dealt with genjutsu or seeing through people to see their chakra, the Sharingan was both. He had never heard of such things as simple eyes like the Sharingan taking down walls. That is until he saw the wall being engulfed with black flames. His eyes grew slightly. _What the hell is this? This must be…the Mangekyo Sharingan…_He remembered his first dealings with Madara, the man really behind the Akatsuki.

The Mangekyo Sharingan was the ultimate power that an Uchiha member could achieve and there were three key abilities to it. Ameratasu, the black flames, Tsukuyomi, the torture jutsu, and Susanoo, the impenetrable shield were those three abilities. Each of the abilities was named after the top three deities. Pein recognized this one to be Ameratasu, the black flames named after the Sun goddess.

The leader arrived in the little corner minutes later, the girl was still working on burning the wall down. _Any minute Itachi could sense the girl's Sharingan powers and come directly to her and take my prisoner anyway from me. _Pein thought sensing around and his eyes glanced around, no other chakra presences were around. Good. He had plenty of time to subdue her and take her back to his room. There he would punish her for trying to escape and then chain her to his bed for several days. That would teach her a lesson. Raidon pounded her fist into the burnt wall and cried out, feeling her fist burn a little. _Okay, not very smart._ She looked up to the wall seeing a dent in it. _Okay, it sort of worked. _

"Such a naïve little girl you are." Raidon turned to face the leader. She bit on her lower lip then pursed her lips. "You really think you can escape me so easily?"

"At least I have the guts to try and escape you. Anyone ever tell you that you're overbearing and you like to hear yourself talk?" Raidon retorted. She then slammed her burnt fist back into the wall. Cringing, she brought her fists back to her and held it to her chest, biting her lip restraining her cries of pain.

With a frown, Pein stretched his hand out towards her and concentrated upon her. Grunting, Raidon then raised her burned fist again and slammed her fist against it, the wall was brittle now. _One more hit should break the wall. _Raidon thought determined and raised her fist again. She struck out, but her fist never made contact with the wall, she was pulled back and she ended up in the leader's arms instead. The Uchiha woman scowled at the leader. Pein frowned at the young woman and snatched her chin roughly. "I told you escape is useless, little onna. Now, you shall have your punishment."

After that, Raidon spat in Pein's face with her vampric hiss accompanying the spit. In response, Pein slapped her. _This woman is so frustrating! _Pein thought holding her chin. She narrowed her eyes on him viciously. Pein grabbed her first wrist and slipped on the first shackle then grabbed her injured fist and finished shackling her. Raidon cringed when he touched her injured fist, she couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Pein then marched her back into his room where he tossed her back onto his bed. At this point, he was frustrated by this brat and yet…he watched the girl struggle to sit back up on the bed. There was something…he wanted to test something on her…some unfamiliar feeling, a feeling that he never experienced whenever he was with Konan. All Pein ever experienced with Konan was a feeling of dread, guilt, and self-loathing for even keeping her around in the Akatsuki in the first place. In his mind, Pein assumed Konan only wanted him because he appeared as Yahiko, she always seemed to like Yahiko more than him, and their relationship was strained.

He felt he had an emotional bond with his girl; she too had lost her parents and a close friend, Pein did as well. The young woman was still trying to force the chains off; he watched with some amusement then walked over to her. She froze as Pein crawled onto the bed and sat up, the Akatsuki leader was still taller than her by much, and she scowled at him. "What do you want?"

"To conduct an experiment on you and see your reaction." Pein answered with a smirk crossing his face. "I wish to test you. That is all. This test is merely for my own pleasure."

"Y-Your own pleasure? I am not some experiment for you!" Raidon exclaimed back with a frown.

"Quiet, little onna." Pein commanded. He grabbed her chin and forced her closer to him until she sat on his lap. Before she could protest, he placed his finger to her lips knowing she'd want to yell at him. "Now, now Raidon. Be a good girl and listen to my commands and perhaps I will take the chains off early."

Raidon bit her lip and nodded in compliance. Pein smirked then snatched her chin again and brought her face close to his gingerly; he saw a flash of bright red appear over her cheeks. A blush, that's an interesting reaction. He leaned forward and caught her lips with his and began kissing her. He felt her intake air and gasp softly as he kissed her gently. Raidon's face began to warm as his arms began to touch her chest and his hands lowered down to her breasts where he began to rub them gently.

Raidon broke the kiss, inhaling sharply as he rubbed her breasts and then his hands snaked under her shirt and touched her stomach. She shivered. _Shivering, another reaction._ his experiment was becoming interesting. Pein slowly removed her shirt, surprisingly with barely any protests, and examined her torso thoroughly. Raidon blushed in humiliation as he observed her body. His hands stroked her chest, then between her breasts and bra.

Pein could see why Sasori appreciated the human body so much, specifically, her's was truly beautiful. The leader then pushed down the bra straps on her shoulders and removed his cloak and own shirt, this was so she could explore him a little. Raidon blushed when she saw him strip off his own clothes, with a smirk, Pein pushed Raidon down onto the bed and pinned her there with his own body. He decided to keep her bra on her body and he began kissing her soft neck. Raidon let out a moan; Pein smirked as he lowered down to her breast and licked her there. His eardrums were filled with moans now, he liked her moan, and it was cute.

"I must admit Raidon; your moan is very cute." Pein whispered to her then kissed the inside of her ear. "I might just keep you for more than as a prisoner…"

"Stop it." Raidon scowled. "I'm not anything to you, not a prisoner, not your belonging."

Pein sat up and looked down upon Raidon with his disapproving look. "No, my beautiful little onna, you're mine. Be thankful I'm going to keep you alive." He leaned downward and kissed her neck gently. "You belong to me."


End file.
